Traitor and Warrior: All About Honor
by Master Solo
Summary: Dinobot survived the Beast Wars. Now he's on Cybertron, telling war stories. Related to Code of Survivor. Edited by the wonderful Sapphire.


Traitor and Warrior: All About Honor

Summary: Dinobot lived after saving the humans and the Maximals ended up winning, so everybody went home and the Preds were imprisoned. Dinobot decided to tell war stories sometime after that. Related to Code of Survivor.

Author: me

Disclaimer: I'd love to own Beast Wars, but I don't. Plot's mine and OC's are mine, though.

_I, Honorable Warrior_

_Hundreds of stellarcycles passed since the Beast Wars, yet I can recall every detail of every battle. _

_My first form was that of a gun turret and I spent most of my time training under the instruction of my creator until the Tripredacus council saw me fit for one of their armies. For stellarcycles, I fought every enemy but the Maximals and the humans and I became Commander Laserbreath._

_The Beast Wars came about and my honor ultimately led me to battle alongside the Maximals._

_The honorable warrior always kills when necessary. In an effort to spy on the Maximals, Megatron created a clone from my DNA and used a coward to bury me in a cave. When I emerged, I found my clone working for Megatron's schemes in the Maximal base. _

_The clone had sent a friend, even if it is the vermin, to die in a lava pit and was preparing the Axalon for an invasion, so I challenged the creature to a battle. I offered an honorable fight, but his lack of honor enraged me to the core. I prefer to keep trophies, but my energy was depleted and I refuse to confront Megatron as an inferior in any fashion, so I ate the clone. It is a pity, since he was a handsome creature._

_The Maximals detected a probe in the system and almost returned to Cybertron. It would have meant an end to the war and they were elated. However, I was a warrior and even if I was made a hero then like the feline promised, what is a warrior without war? I was not a Maximal very long, but I knew enough to know that their Elders are at peace with everyone in this galaxy. Megatron destroyed the instrument and I, for the first time in an indefinite amount of time, was uncertain of my feelings._

_Many battles occurred between that time and the arrival of the two fuzors, but these tales are not worthy of telling. The honorable Predacon warrior is always merciful in delivering death rather than prolonging life when necessary. We defeated a worthy opponent named Silverbolt and I was to honor him with the merciful, warrior's death that he deserves when both the feline child and the vermin blocked my sword._

_In the days that followed, Silverbolt's behavior made me question my honor. He is a blasted pacifist and totally useless in battle against Blackarachnia, but he became a worthy addition to the team. _

_After some dishonorable deeds, I sought to mitigate my past and prove myself an honorable warrior. I sought for opportunity and found much more than I could ever demand. During my brief stay in the valley from which the human race emerged, I became a warrior fighting for human existence rather than the Predacon Alliance. I did not expect to live; yet I awoke in the CR chamber._

_As I lift my hands and when I see my reflection in my talons, I cannot help but once again feel disgusted. I see the everlasting effects of the Transmetal2 storm, which usurped the honor I almost died to regain._

_Every time I see myself, I am reminded of how fate cruelly tested my honor with the Transmetal2 driver by forcing this new form upon me. _

_One key point of honor is skill. Every time I gaze upon my new laser, I recall the amount of valuable skill, which I spent stellarcycles honing, that went to waste. There is not even my favorite bit of brutality in my new weapons. However, I cannot truly dislike my form, for a warrior uses every weapon and tool available._

_The Maximals discovered the Ark and eventually won the war. They considered it good news, but I was uncertain. I chose to appear alongside my former, Predacon friends before the Tripredacus Council and the Predacon Alliance sentenced me to life in exile for treason._

_The honorable warriors must tell the tales of his fallen friends, I must record the fates of my former allies. Megatron was terminated immediately after he was presented before the Council and all but Inferno and Rampage were given various sentences in a maximum-security prison._

_Quickstrike had the opportunity to be paroled, but he started many prison fights and was terminated._

_Rampage was left to die on a desert planet at the edge of the galaxy._

_Waspinator and the irritating termite were released from prison after five stellarcycles, and according to the vermin, the insect became a Maximal._

_The ant would have been in prison, but the council deemed him insane and sent him to an asylum when he called them 'my queens'. He then began to refer to the owner of the asylum as queen and flattered her. She released the ant and I do not know of his whereabouts, but I have reason to believe that he is on a small, distant moon that we colonized._

_The Maximals, despite my appearing before the Predacon Alliance with Megatron's surviving cohorts, welcomed me into their ranks for reasons I fail to comprehend. _

_Tarantulas was paroled from prison one day and the poor, insane spider attempted to create a clone army for Unicron. I could only pity him as I executed him with my eye laser after he attempted to battle me with much dishonor. He did not deserve such a warrior's death, but destiny is unfair._

_I cannot say the same about my clone, which was more like half-clone, since Tarantulas' DNA samples were altered and many chromosomes were switched around. By all means, I should have sent her spark either to the Pit or the Matrix, but I could not. Megatron, insane as he was, spoke words that carried the stench of truth. I do not enjoy admitting this fact, but I was weakened by compassion before I even started. _

_The clone stared at me with large, innocent eyes that made me more uncomfortable by the cycle. I was forced to question whether or not it was necessary to end that pitiful life as well as Tarantulas'. My answer should have been yes and would have been that before I began to fight alongside the Maximals, but I answered no. Perhaps it was not compassion, which I do not possess, but rather the warrior potential I saw in the child. Potential, especially in a young transformer, is the worst thing to waste._

_I took this child home and trained her like I would any other student, perhaps unlike any other student. I should regret this decision, and yet I do not, even though she haunts me daily with her resemblance to my former self and annoys me on a regular basis by calling me 'Daddy'._

_I am a Predacon warrior, but have I changed so much as to tolerate these names from one other than the cheese-smelling rodent? Is this clone's survival because of my 'compassion' or because she did not provoke a battle and attack my comrades like the last clone? I once sought to answer these questions, and the fuzor said that my warrior's honor actually drove me to spare this spark._

_-End of Recording-_

_I, Honorable Traitor_

_My life, until the battle for the human race in the valley, centered mostly on the two Golden Disks, which we, the Predacons treasured above all other artifacts and which Megatron's organization stole. I started my life as a simple soldier and guardian. I still desire to think of myself as one, but such glorious days were gone, for the cause to which I truly belong calls me traitor. In the distant past, I commanded armies for the Tripredacus council._

_The first time I became such a despicable thing, I lead my troops in the operation to eradicate Megatron's organization. The battle was long and arduous and only I stood between the five remaining members of Megatron's organization and his escape to Earth. I wished to die with my comrades then, but Megatron had convinced me to betray my general and join his organization._

_I should have fallen in battle with my fellow warriors, but destiny preserved me alive, for its test for me had yet to come._

_A deed, once done, cannot be undone, but there was full recourse for me then. I, to this day, regret, to some degree, not returning to the Tripredacus council and taking the demotion I deserved for my dishonorable act._

_Instead, I followed my lust for glory and agreed to aid Megatron, for, at the time, I did not realize how insane the tyrant was. If he truly ruled Cybertron, the sole happy transformer, Predacon and Maximal alike, would be Megatron. Sadly, I did not realize this for many months._

_I treaded the wrong road and betrayed my honor and that of those who fell. I was to defend and give to the honor of my fallen soldiers, for in their rest, they are silent._

_I once believed I could recapture the stolen disks and dissolve Megatron's organization single-handedly. I thought I could regain my honor and complete the task the council handed to me by challenging Megatron for leadership, but I was idealistic and arrogant to assume him to be honorable._

_In my reflection, I see a Maximal symbol imprinted on my armor and the glow of Predacon core programming in my optics. Most, perhaps all but the vermin fail to acknowledge this, but I am a Predacon despite this Maximal insignia. _

_Megatron, in his cowardly act, used a minion to boot me from the Darkside. An honorable Predacon never left his assignments unfinished, so, in order to preserve my honor and that of my fallen friends, I allied myself with the Maximals._

_An honorable Predacon warrior was exactly that, and I was torn. I should not have changed my insignia or voice activation code, but I was both angry and desperate to avenge a long list of crimes._

_For an indefinitely long time, I regretted my rash act of betraying my honor and joining the Maximals. How could the Predacon Alliance gaze upon one who betrayed the core of his honor? My dislike of Megatron suppressed my desires to return to his Predacons until I discovered that we truly landed on Earth from the information on the Golden disk that I gave to Rhinox._

_As much as I disliked Megatron, the tyrant was correct and I, at the time, considered it my duty as a Predacon to turn the tide of the Great War in our favor. I believed I did my fellow Predacons and my ancestor, Rumble, a favor in returning one of the Golden Disks I stole._

_I came to regret my actions when I saw how insane Megatron would be. I could only heap favors upon my Predacon and Decepticon ancestors if I remained amongst the Maximals and opposed Megatron until one of us is terminated. For the remainder of the Beast Wars, perhaps for eternity, the Maximal base would be my home._

_However, in Maximal eyes, I was twice a dishonorable traitor and in my own, shamefully, I was four times such. The Maximals were rightfully bitter and that bitterness gave way to my anger when I failed my first attempt to redeem myself in their eyes. In speaking on the behalf of the Maximals with regard to my actions, the vermin, in a strange way, temporarily became a guide of sorts. I learned that Megatron intended to destroy the roots of the human race and it became my duty to stop him._

_My future was, after all, not fixed like I once believed it to be and to be determined by my actions, yet it was ironic that on that day, I had no choice at all._

_I wished desperately to join the Matrix and would have done so had stasis lock, and perhaps destiny, not barred me. Still, I believed I fulfilled my purpose then, for the humans live, the golden disk was destroyed, and my honor, which I betrayed, was restored._

_A Transwarp wave reached Cybertron and the Tripredacus Council sent Ravage to execute Megatron with extreme prejudice. I thought my honor was fully restored when I allied myself with a comrade of my ancestor, but I was proven wrong when he joined Megatron._

_Here I am, a Predacon who went to the Maximals because he did not wish to see his people or his ancestors rule his home planet. Megatron thinks I am a pitiful thing while Primal called me a hero. Perhaps one is right and one is wrong. Perhaps neither or both are right. Primus knows who is right, for he knows me far better than any other transformer._

_Throughout the many battles that followed, I tried to cling to my honor. Whether or not I was successful is for Primus to judge. The Maximals won the Beast Wars and they insisted that I return to Cybertron with them._

_I was brought before the Tripredacus Council and faced with my treachery again. I am a Predacon and believe to this day that I had completed their every order through many twists and turns. The councilors shared my beliefs, except that they saw me as a Maximal and a despicable traitor whose actions caused the destruction of the Golden Disks, which, truth be told, I will forever remain, and gave me their final command. I was to permanently leave their sight and all Predacon territories._

_-End of Recording-_

"And I thought I knew all about Daddy and his war stories. I hope Daddy won't mind if I put titles on his files." Commented a raptor who stood a head shorter than Dinobot when she finished playing the recordings. At first glance, the creature might prove identical to Dinobot, but unlike the warrior from whom she was cloned, this raptor had red talons on both hands and feet, eyelashes that would put anime characters to shame, and crimson lips that suggested of a makeover at human hands. "Well, there goes my date with that cutie Ravage. I should probably break up and make sure he flies off to some Predacon world before Daddy finds out anything."

With that, the raptor transformed and left.


End file.
